


Baby Daddy

by xkgpg



Series: lending a hand to a friend [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Missing Scene, RPF, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkgpg/pseuds/xkgpg
Summary: Y’know in that stupid robobaby video when Eugene has that excellent sex hair? Here’s my take of how he got it.(This is purely for fun and not for profit of any kind. I don't own anything portrayed in this work of fiction. If your name or company is in the tags, this isn’t for you!)





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> my gay ass went on a try guys binge and got obsessed by eugenes obvious sex hair when he goes to check on the robobaby in that one vid. i got horny and typed this right into the ao3 box lol no beta we die like men. i did try my best to proofread tho. its late and this is my first attempt at both rpf and smut so lol dont expect it to be good

Eugene shifted again, a bit closer to the edge of his bed. How the fuck was he supposed to explain to Ned what he was doing if his friend woke up to the bed rocking back and forth? It’d been like half an hour and his boner hadn’t flagged in the slightest. To add insult to injury, Ned made a small noise and shivered, noticeably vibrating the bed before settling back into the mattress. Eugene’s little problem grew that tiny bit larger and he wanted to fucking scream.

Eugene rolled onto his back and his hands drifted across his torso. One settled over his face, pressing and massaging like that'd rid him of this issue, and the other dropped down to hover over his erection. Should he risk it? He could jerk it as fast as possible and hopefully be cleaned up before the robo-baby woke up his partner. God, even thinking of Ned as ‘his partner’ made his dick throb. He turned his head to where the other man slept and was confronted with the back of his head and neck disappearing under the comforter. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed that Ned was facing away from him or not.

Eugene let his hand rest on his crotch, slowly applying more pressure, then letting up, then repeating. He groaned deeply and as quietly as possible. He kneaded and massaged his cock through his shorts, aiming to get off and get to sleep ASAP. His breath hissed out through his nose and he readjusted his body on the bed to get more comfortable.

Suddenly, his bedmate rolled over to face him. Eugene froze, not even able to move his hand to pretend he was doing something else.

“What’s wrong, ‘Gene? Can’t sleep either?” Eugene elected to just ignore everything about Ned’s probably imagined sultry expression and tone of voice, just trying to pretend this wasn’t happening.

“N-nothing!” He coughed. “Nothing.”

“You sure? You sound a bit... choked.” Mother hen. Eugene decided to joke to try and redirect the situation.

“Just thinking about the baby, _mom_.”

“Well, let’s get your mind off of that. What do ya say, _daddy?_ Wanna try for another?”

Let it not be said that Eugene Lee Yang fell into heterosexual tropes easily, but the entire situation coupled with the implied sexual relationship between a young mom and dad just turned his brain to mush. He shot up and dropped a heavy hand next to Ned’s shoulder, leaning over his face to inspect it in the low light. Ned, the smug bastard, was fucking smirking, pupils blown wide from the dark (or something else?).

“What do you say, daddy?” He repeated, softening his voice even more. He walked his fingers up Eugene’s arm and slightly turned his face away, really diving down into his coy little housewife improv bit.

“You serious? But Ariel—“

“She gave me a pass for tonight when she came over earlier. _You_ serious? You’ve been tossing and turning all night.” And he grinned wide, tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. Fuck it, if Ned’s offering, Eugene’s taking.

Eugene let his arm collapse and smashed his lips into Ned’s, startling a quick breath out of him before the silky mouth opened and that tongue set out to meet his own. He tasted a tiny bit like wine, a little more like toothpaste, and a lot like something impossible to describe except as exactly what Eugene had imagined Ned tasting like. And the feel was even better than he had hoped. He wasn’t as heavy a drinker as Eugene and they shared almost none of the same vices, so the texture contrast between their mouths was incredible.

Eugene pulled back only enough so he could still mouth at Ned’s chin while he yanked the layers of comforter and sheet out from between them. Ned weaved his fingers through Eugene’s hair and guided him back up to his lips, not that Eugene was complaining. Ned was, like he was in everything, exceedingly confident, for all that this was probably the first time he’s made out with someone other than his wife since he got married.

It’s that thought that had Eugene sitting up again. The other man pushed himself up on his elbows, visibly out of breath and dazed.

“Dude. Are you absolutely positive?”

“Y-yeah, I really wanna. I’ve been having dreams about this for like, weeks, and Ariel said I should get it out, but I-I’ve never done anything with a guy and I don’t wanna, like, _make_ you do this—“ Eugene blinked and suddenly saw the plain nerves on his friend’s face. Ned looked like both a deer in the headlights and like someone absolutely debauched; his face was both pale and flushed, and his eyes and pupils both were wide. He cut him off by grabbing each of his legs and pulling him down from the head and into the middle of the bed. Ned yelped and froze. Eugene laced their fingers together and chastely kissed the other’s lips.

“I’ve been having the same issue. Let’s help each other out?” Ned relaxed below him and leaned up to return the closed lipped kiss. Eugene lowered his weight down and deepened the kiss, ratcheting the energy back up.

He pressed even harder and ground his dick into the space between Ned’s open legs, ripping a gasp out of their mouths when he met another hot hardness. He pressed down harder and was rewarded with hips rising to meet his own and the hot mouth below his being ripped away as Ned flung his head to the side.

Eugene dragged his mouth across the exposed neck and got into a rolling rhythm with his hips. Ned’s fingernails stopped trying to draw blood on the back of Eugene’s hands and scritched along his scalp, pulling him in closer. A place right behind the ear graced him with shaky whines when he sucked on it. A muscular leg draped itself over his lower back and pushed them even tighter together, throwing off their rhythm for a bit.

The grip tightened in his hair and his head was yanked to the side. A hot, wet mouth explored his neck and the grinding up of his partner got more frantic. That thought once more sent Eugene into a frenzy, destroying the pace as he chased that shot of pleasure. His hands stopped supporting him and instead moved down to clamp around Ned’s hips. He pulled against the tugging of his hair to once more lock their lips together in that delicious slide of tongues, his friend getting even less hesitant the closer to the peak they both got.

Ned made desperate noises into his mouth and the fingers in his hair pulled painfully, but not painfully enough to drown out the absolute pleasure Eugene was feeling. Ned’s leg tightened over his hip and squeezed them just perfectly together. Eugene peeled their mouths apart to rest his forehead against Ned’s and groaned and panted his release.

They laid limp for a good few minutes while they both tried to calm their racing breaths. Eventually, Ned started combing his fingers through Eugene’s hair, breaking him out of his doze.

“Did ya bring extra underwear by any chance?”

“Nope!” Ned snorted into his neck. Eugene rolled off of his friend and over to his dresser. He grabbed two pairs of clean boxers and threw one pair at the post-coital lump on his bed.

“Take the bathroom and wash up. We should at least _try_ to sleep tonight.” He stood at the doorway and watched Ned drag himself upright, studiously not looking south of his waist. So focused was he that he jumped when Ned pulled him down by the hair for another kiss.

“So, we gonna talk about this?”

“Maybe not now. And we should probably have your wife participating in the discussion as well, right?”

“Yeah, okay.” Ned smiled and ran his hands through Eugene’s curls one last time, pecking him on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Eugene walked past the closed door and heard that familiar voice whisper-screaming _’holy_   _shiiiiiiiit’_ and smirked. Eugene too will have an existential crisis, but _after_ they’ve gotten rid of that stupid robo-baby and he’s free of responsibility. For now it felt good that his sense of humor was intact enough to delight in someone else’s suffering.

Holy shit indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they discussed it with ariel and had a threesome and lived happily ever after the end lol. this episode takes place before the k-drama kiss so maybe i should do a follow up? idk


End file.
